New friends and Eternal partners
by Chaos god of balance
Summary: When Link almost drowns in the castle moat Navi changes the course of fate *formerly Ocarania Of Time: A Bit Different*
1. Chapter 1

Ocarina of time: a bit Different.

**hello readers! this is my second run at the loz fandom as my other fic "the rise of twilight" didn't meet my own expectations. enjoy!**

Chapter 1: at least it never strikes twice

Link was currently facing his greatest challenge yet, nothing he had fought previously could have prepared him for this. not the deku babas outside the deku tree, not the skulltulas inside the deku tree, not facing queen ghoma, and not talking to that cute girl Malon who had given him an egg for some reason. his greatest enemy so far was... the gate!

"but sir I really need to get in!" Link whined towards the guard who had almost had enough.

"for the last time kid! telling me that you need to deliver a magical artifact from a magical giant tree to princess zelda is not a good enough excuse to get into the castle. NOW SCRAM!." the guard raised his spear and pointed it at Link.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY!" Link ran around the bend of the path as fast as he could and stopped for breath when he was out of breath. "okay I will figure out how to get in eventually." he then raised his arms to the sky and shouted "you hear that! I WILL GET INTO THE CASTLE SOMEDAY!"

the guard sighed "I can still hear that idiot kid."

Link then raised his sword to the sky and shouted "I SWEA-" he couldn't finish as he was struck by lightning. he then promptly blacked out.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

about a minute before that...

two kids stood on the ridge above the gate. one turned to the other and said"Griffin I'm not sure we should be practicing magic up here, we could hurt someone."

the one named Griffin laughed "I'm a master mage! I don't hurt people unless I want to. and even if I do, you could heal anyone I hit with your white magic."

the still unnamed one sighed "okay one, your not a master mage, your an apprentice with enough untrained power to make a house fall down if your not careful. two, your aim is far from perfect. and three, my white magic is only powerful enough to heal cuts and bruises, not burns and holes in peoples chests."

"oh come on that was an accident. and anyways Drake, if I hadn't done that you never would've found out you have an affinity to white magic."

the one who is apparently named Drake shudders "the events of that day are still fresh in my nightmares."

Griffin then promptly uttered a spell "spark of the sky!" Lightning then struck about a few yards away. oh did I mention it was a perfectly clear day? even I don't know where the Lightning came from.

Drake looked up from the book he was reading. "oh shit I think you hit someone."

a smile grew on Griffin's face "in that case let's loot the body and blame it on someone else." he then jumped off the ridge. Drake sighed and followed after him.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Link really couldn't believe his luck. him out of all people had been chosen by the deku tree to save the forest. and now he was dead. wait if he was dead then how was he thinking? with that thought he regained consciousness.

when he opened his eyes he was seeing the double image of a kid his age wearing some sort of robes. the kid had dark blonde hair, pale complexion, and blue eyes. no wait green grey eyes. wait what?

Link then noticed that they must be different people because 1. the one with blue eyes had white robes with a red trim and the with the green/grey eyes had dark blue robes with no trim. also they were looting his body. that's kinda important to.

Link had finally had enough "get off me!" the two kids ran back a few feet.

"shit!" the one with the blue robes said.

the one in the white robes turned to the one in blue robes "watch your language Griffin."

"at least I didn't take an oath to only attack in self defense Drake goody-two-shoes." the one who was apparently called Griffin said to the one who was apparently called Drake "anyways I think you revived him with your wimpy white magic. do you know how many rupees he had in his pocket?"

it was at this time Navi flew out of Link's hat "I'm pretty sure these are the two that hit us with lightning. they're also pretty annoying... do you think that you could hit them in the head hard enough to knock them out?"

"no I'm pretty sure knocking them out wouldn't do anything. also in the annoying department. you're worse."

Navi was shocked "am I really that bad?" Link nodded "in that case I'm going to resolve to be less anoying. no more 'hey!' 'look!' 'listen!' for me. no sir not for m-" Link glared at her "I'll shut up now."

now back to the bickering "okay one, you won't be calling white magic wimpy when it heals you. two, I consider self defense under verbal abuse to be perfectly reasonable so shut up. and three, we don't need rupees! we live at the castle for the sake of the gods!"

Link piqued up at this "you two live at the castle? can you get me in?"

Griffin jumped up "how long have you been standing there?!"

Drake sighed "the entire time you idiot. gods I wonder so many times on how we're twins. anyways." he turned to Link "why would we let you into the castle."

"because I have this." Link pulled out the spiritual stone of the forest. or the Kokiris emerald or whatever.

Drake stared at it "ooooooh shiny." Drake reached his hand out towards it.

Griffin slapped Drake's hand away "Drake that's the spiritual stone of the forest, an ancient artifact of Hyrule!" Griffin turned to Link "sorry my brother is attracted to shiny things like a dragon, which coincidentally is his favorite animal. Anyways you need into the castle?" Link nodded. Griffin smiled "good. launching blast!"

the ground at Link's feet exploded, sending him flying through the air towards the castle. Drake shook his head and turned Griffin "why do I get reasonable thought and an unreasonable attraction to shiny things while you get encyclopedic knowledge and the love of explosion."

Griffin smiled. Drake sighed. they both said in unison "for balance." and they high fived.

**so how do you like it? just to let you know I still have more ocs to introduce. please leave a review. how about for my shiny mew mascot Aqua? *Griffemon holds up Aqua they shiny mew who is doing puppydog eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Griffemon: alright Aqua! let's see those reviews.**

**Aqua shakes his head. there were no reviews.**

**Griffemon: noooooooooooooooooooHRK!**

**Aqua has hit Griffemon over the head with a baseball bat. Aqua takes out some poster board and writes on it. it read "on with the show"**

Chapter 2: a guardian's decision

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Link screamed as he shot through the air. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" he was silenced when he hit the surface of the moat.

Navi, who had fallen out of Link's hat half way through, flew over to where Link had Landed in the water. "hurry up and get out of there Link!" nothing happened "come on Link the guards might be coming!" still nothing "oh gods Link!"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

through some feat that Navi couldn't remember afterwards, she dragged Link onto dry land. she checked for the rise and fall of Link's chest. there was nothing. Navi had to do something.

she didn't know what to do. she was too small to do anything a normal sized person could do in this situation. she could go find that Drake kid who she had heard trained in white magic. but she might not find him in time. and if Link died, it would be her fault.

the penalty for a guardian fairy letting his or her charge die was steep. it was exile from all the realms of the fairies. without the magic of those places a fairy would die, like dying of hunger or thirst.

Navi didn't want that. she had heard about the details from a fairy who had been banished when her charge had gone missing. assuming her dead the great fairy had banished her. when the fairy's kokiri had been found lost in the woods, fairies were sent to find the exiled one. she was found in the middle of hyrule field, just lying there.

she had never been the same after that. she was crippled. she was no longer stable in flight, her glow was dull and weak. she had to leave her charge to another fairy because she was no longer able to keep up.

Navi didn't want to die like that. she didn't want Link to die now. she had to do something, but what?

as she tried to think of a solution she was also thinking of punishments. the exile wasn't even the worst. there were two that were much worse. the worst punishment a fairy can take for a crime was unspeakable. the second to worst punishment was... for a solution that she had now thought of.

the art of soul binding was outlawed by all schools of magic as it was used for too much evil. just doing a soul bind was enough to make you a target for every high ranking magical being in the world. doing it without the consent of both parties would usually invoke the wrath of the gods.

Navi was going to risk it. at least being smote was faster than starving. as she began the words of the spell, she thought that at least she would be unrecognizable afterwards.

the words of the spell were in an ancient, indecipherable language (as most forbidden spells are). as she spoke the last word of the spell Link's soul floated out of his body, as did Navi's. as the tendrils of their souls twisted together, Navi's world went black.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

far away in some alternate realm four beings stood around a table that was showing the events taking place with Navi. one wore an aura of blue and order, another wore one of green and life, the third wore an aura of red and strength, and the fourth figure wore an aura of purple and mystery.

the one in blue spoke first "she has knowingly violated one of our laws. this cannot go unpunished."

the one in red went second "while I agree with you on that, it shows a great strength to defy the gods."

the one in green spoke next "she has saved my hero's life. I will not condemn her because of that."

the one in purple spoke last "she has changed the line of destiny slightly. I want to see how this plays out. it might change the fate of the world."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

as Link drifted back into consciousness he tried to remember what had happened. he remembered being launched into the air by that kid Griffin and then nothing. Link heard a noise to his left. he turned his head to the left. he was shocked to see a girl unconscious on the ground next to him.

she wore a green kokiri outfit, the kind that Saria wore. she had a light complexion and blue hair. but that wasn't the weirdest part of her. the weirdest part was that she seemed familiar.

**were any of you surprised at what i did to Navi? do you like it? do you hate? please leave you comments in a review so Aqua can eat tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**the reason I've gone through three different descriptions is because the other two just didn't feel good enough. (note I know you will be confused if you're a new reader to my story. I had two different descriptions for each chapter)**

Chapter three

Child espionage

"so you pulled me out of the Water and sacrificed your magical fairy form to save me?" it had taken a few minutes for Navi to wake up and about half an hour for Link to wake up from shock when he had realized the girl was now looked to be about Link's age and height. to be honest she looked like she could be Saria's twin sister if Navi's hair wasn't blue.

Navi nodded. she had only told Link that she had temporarily become Hylian due to using the magic of her body to save Link. If she had actually done that, which wouldn't have worked, Navi would probably be an adult. she was a child because she had taken on some of Link's traits when she connected their souls. she knew that Link most likely had some of her traits as well, just not anything noticeable to normal vision.

but Navi could see things common people couldn't due to her connection to magic. when she had met Link his aura was a spring green, now it was sea foam. Navi's aura was turquoise the Last time she checked, she could guess that it was now sea foam just like Link's. Navi could also guess that Link now had a mix of Hylian and fairy blood flowing through his veins, just as Navi knew she now had.

"okay I can accept all of that except the fact that I don't think you would be able to pull me out of the water as a fairy."

Navi had a blank look on her face for about twenty seconds, trying to remember how she had pulled him out of the moat. "I have absolutely no idea how I pulled you out. it's like some omnipotent being wanted to make sure nobody knew what happened."

**a/n Griffemon: even I don't know what happened. wait, how don't I know what happened!?**

**Aqua: I'm sorry Griffemon, you know to much.**

**Griffemon: did you just talk!?**

**Aqua then takes out a de-nuralizer and puts on Black sunglasses. he presses the button and Griffemon Blacks out. he then points it towards your screen and you see a flash of light.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"how are we supposed to wake this guy up!" Link and Navi had been trying to move Talon for ten minutes. "how can anyone be this heavy of a sleeper!" they had tried everything. they had splashed water on him, hit him with a deku seed, and hit him with a deku nut.Link was **THIS** close to using his sword.

"okay we really need to think of-" Link's bag started shaking. "what the-" a small cucuoo then flies out of his bag and onto Talon's head.

the cucuoo then pecks Talon's head, waking him up. "**WHAT IN TARNATION!**" Talon looks to the sky to see the position of the sun "oh gods I'm late!" Talon then runs off, cucuoo on head, towards the gates."

Navi looks to where Talon had run "how did one peck wake him up when ten deku nuts didn't?"

Link shakes his head "I have no idea." Link looks at the milk crates. then at the hole above the moat. "but I do now."

**a/n Griffemon: why am I making one of these every scene?**

**Aqua: AQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Aqua is flying away from something**

**Griffemon: what is he running from?**

**Griffemon looks behind him to see Kirby**

**Griffemon: oh hey kirby. AHHHHH KIRBY!**

**Griffemon then jumps into the screen to flee**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

two girls sat on the walls of the castle watching Link and Navi. they both appeared to be sheikah, or at least in training. one had blonde hair and the other was brunette. the blonde on turned to the brunette "so Terra what do you think?"

the brunette, apparantly named Terra, looked at her friend "hmm?"

"you think they're assassins?"

Terra looked down at Link and Navi "probably not. they look to obvious."

"their clothing could camouflage them in the garden."

Terra thinks about this for a moment. "Sarah your sister is in the garden at this time of day right?" Sarah nods. "she might be in danger. we have to warn her." they both stand up to head off into the garden.

Sarah looks out towards the fields just outside the castle and sees something odd "hey Terra come look at this." there was someone running through the fields screaming, being chased by a weird pink ball.

Terra looks over to the fields. "there's nothing there."

Sarah looks back to the fields. the man was gone. "huh. must've been my imagination."

**and with that all my major ocs are reviled! please send a review because for every review the story gets, Aqua gets a cookie. Griffemon looks over to see Aqua nibbling on a cookie.**

**Griffemon:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Destined Meeting

Getting past the guards was surprisingly easy for Link and Navi. The guards helmets gave them tunnel vision, effectively made them deaf, and the fact that their patrol patterns were incredibly predictable."these guards should really get better patrols or someone might die someday." Navi said to no one in particular.

"Please don't say things like that, if these guards weren't idiots we would've had a much harder time."

Navi shrugged "true. Anyways quiet down, I can see people in a courtyard ahead."

/ / / / / / / / / /

"Zelda we think you're in danger." Terra told to Zelda. "me and Sarah spotted two children wearing green clothing sneaking into the garden."

Zelda sighed "if you spotted intruders, then why didn't you tell Impa?"

"ummmmmmmm."

"Because..."

Zelda sighed again "Sarah how are you going to lead the Sheikah someday if you can't report to your superiors?"

"I won't have any superiors as the leader of the Sheikah." Sarah responded.

"You will have me, the man I will one day marry, and the gods as your superiors."

"That is too many superiors! I will lead the Sheikah out of their decline and into a golden age!"

Zelda sighed again "and this is why even though we're twins I got the right of the firstborn and became the crown princess and you were named the second born and will be the leader of the Sheikah some day."

"also because I'm-" she was interrupted when the girls heard screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FEATHER FALL!" Griffin and Drake, after falling from the sky for a few minutes, landed softly due to the spell.

Drake got up and dusted himself off. "WHY COULDN'T YOU CAST BEFORE WE WERE TEN FEET FROM THE GROUND!"

"For dramatic tension. Also hello Terra, Princess Zelda, Princess Sarah."

"Hello."

"Greetings apprentice Griffin."

Sarah sighed "Griffin please don't call me princess."

"But you're technically a princess of Hyrule."

"Yes, I know that, but when I become the leader of the Sheikah I'm putting that title behind me. Do you see my aunt Impa saying that she was once a princess of Hyrule?"

Griffin shudders "your aunt terrifies me. I literally cannot imagine her in your shoes, only her piercing gaze staring into my soul, extracting all my secrets."

Terra looks at Griffin. "you've been writing poetry lately haven't you?

"I will not admit

but is is immensely true

that I spoke haiku."

Terra sighs "yep poetry. Also that's my mother your'e talking about!" Terra is now Glaring at Griffin.

"Well your'e decent with the soul piercing gaze but your mother still does it better."

Terra look down disappointed. Drake pats her on the back. "I thought your soul piercing gaze was great."

Sarah took this as a time to speak up. "May I remind you that there might be assassins on the loose!"

Griffin perked up at this "oh do you mean kid I struck with lightning and then blew up that is currently standing over there with that girl." Griffin was pointing over to the archway where Link and Navi were standing.

Sarah and Terra looker over as well. "how long have they been standing there?"

"The entire time we've been talking." Griffin answered.

"Crap." Everyone except Griffin said this (Link and Navi said this because they realized they had been spotted).

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

What followed was the scene where Zelda tells Link about the triforce. (I will not say tri-force because it looks odd.) I'm not going to write it because I have absolutely no idea how I would.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"So you're saying I have to save the world?" Link questioned. Zelda nodded. "how do you expect me to do that?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm ten years old. My sword is pretty much a dagger. Navi is using the fairy slingshot as a weapon. How do you expect two kids to save a country!"

Griffin took this as a time to but in. "well Link oh buddy oh pal."

"You almost killed me twice."

"Oh come on those were accidents, let's put all that behind us and go on an adventure!"

"What's the real reason you want to go?" Drake questioned.

"Not want to go, going. Also I have to viable reasons, one is that I've learned every spell my body can tolerate me casting at my age so I'm bored, and two because adventuring is a very lucrative business."

There were ruppes in Drake's eyes "well every good adventuring party needs a white mage. count me in!"

Griffin looks over to Sarah and Terra who are leaning on a wall, somehow looking badass as ten year old ninja girls. "you two want to join our marry party of adventures?"

"No." Terra answered for both herself and Sarah.

"Anyways the engine only allows four people to a party." Sarah said.

"What does that mean?" Navi asked. Sarah eye started twitching.

"Sarah?" Griffin asked concerned.

Aqua the shiny mew comes out of a space time portal right behind Sarah, whacks her on the head with a 2x4, and retreats into the portal which seals behind him.

Sarah shakes her head "what happened?"

"Nothing!" everyone yelled.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The mega super adventures of Hyrule (they need a better name) had just left the courtyard when Link asked. "Where are we supposed to go?"

Drake sweatdroped "I have absolutely no idea."

"What!" Navi exclaimed. "how do you not know where we're supposed to be going!"

Griffin sighed "we're supposed to go to-"

"Death mountain." Impa had just appeared right behind Griffin. Griffin promptly screamed and ran in the opposite direction. Right into a wall.

Drake sighed "I'll go help him."

Impa turned to Link "I will teach you the song of the royal family. Zelda's lullaby."

Link shrugged "okay." Impa taught him Zelda's lullaby.

Impa nodded "good. Have fortune in your quest." Impa then pulled out a deku nut and hurled it at the floor. when the smoke cleared she was gone.

Navi turns to Griffin who had now recovered from hitting the wall "so that was Terra's mom?"

Griffin shuddered "yep. She absolutely terrifies me."

"And she used to be a princess?" Link asked.

Griffin nodded "yep. But because she became the leader of the Sheikah, she lost the title because only a Hylian can be the ruler."

"Wait how does that work? Aren't the Sheikah a race? Also how do they teleport? That would be a useful skill." Navi asked.

Griffin sighed. "okay this is how it works. The Sheikah are a magical race whose blood is infused with shadows. before that had happened they were just Hylians or Humans. When someone has shadows put into their blood they are no longer their former race, they become a Sheikah. the same works for any magical race really, like Fairies, or Kokiri, or Demons, or Gods."

"You can also be exiled from a magical race by having the magic in your blood taken away from you. An example of this would be a Kokiri leaving the forest without a guardian fairy. Without the Magic of the forest or their guardian fairy, the Kokiri would cease to be a Kokiri about three days after they left the forest. Also Magic blood is shared in marriage, so a Hylian marrying a Sheikah would make the Hylian part Sheikah." Drake added.

"Thank you Drake. Did you see how Sarah didn't have red eyes and Terra did? That's because while Terra was born a Sheikah, Sarah will have a ritual done on her when she's thirteen to become a Sheikah. Also the teleport thing is an ancient Sheikah secret. But luckily I have my own teleports. Let me show you them!"

"Griffin no!" Drake shouted.

"Flashing warp!" and the mega super adventures of Hyrule were gone.

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Please favorite, follow, or at least review.**

**Also I really do need a name for the group of adventures as the "mega super adventures of Hyrule" is a mouthful. Also please suggest a new title for the story because I can't think of one and the current one isn't that good.**

**also the review button is right down there.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**meeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Aqua the shiny mew flies by my head being chased by a gold scaled baby dragon.**

"**Ugh that baby dragon's name is Bobo. I was bored so I wrote him into existence, but now I can't decide wether he wants to eat Aqua or it they're just playing and I don't no wether I should help or not." The author says. "now I'm probably boring you so on with the story."**

**Chapter 5: the sky is falling along with four children**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU GRIFFIN!" Drake yelled.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE!" Griffin then closed his eyes and started concentrating.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they were getting closer to the ground. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" closer still. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" this was i-

"FEATHER FALL!" they where about a foot from the ground when their velocity somehow accelerated **(IT MEANS CHANGE IN VELOCITY NOT SPEEDING UP!) **from terminal to what you would get jumping off the last stair at the bottom of a staircase. In short they landed without injury. Griffin stood up and dusted himself off. "see I told you I could do it."

Drake stood up, a look of rage upon his face. "YOU ALMOST KILLED US! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WERE A SECOND LATE!"

"Yes I do. We all would've gone splat. but we technically did just go splat, well our counterparts in the infinite number of universes."

Drake's eyes started glowing red. "I HATE YOU!" he screamed as he hit Griffin over the head with his staff rendering him unconscious. Drake then breathed deeply as his eyes returned to normal.

Link and Navi stared in disbelief. "your eyes turn red when you're angry." Navi commented.

"Uh... that's because of a deficiency. Yeah a deficiency." Drake was hiding something. Link and Navi were sure of that. "where are we anyway?"

"You're at Lon-lon ranch mage boy." Malon said.

Griffin suddenly jumped up, somehow shocked out of unconsciousness by Malon appearing out of nowhere. "Gah! Were did you come from!?"

"I've been standing here since you fell out of the sky Mage boy, which reminds me, stop falling out of the sky twice a week! You're scaring the horses!" Malon yelled.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Malon was now showing Link and Navi the horses. Griffin and Drake had gone to the farmhouse to participate in Talons game. Malon approached a chestnut colored one. "this is Epona. she's my favorite." Link approached Epona to try to pet her but she ran away. "yeah Epona doesn't like strangers. I swear the first time she met the mage-boys she kicked them so hard they flew right over the fence, never could figure out how they just got up and dusted themselves off after that. Hmmmmmmm..." Malon seemed deep in thought about this. "anyway do you want to learn how to become Epona's friend?" Link and Navi nodded. Griffin and Drake could be seen in the backround being chased by cucoos. "okay I hope both of you can either sing or play a musical instrument." Link nodded and pulled out his ocarina. Navi nodded and pulled a harp out of her bag.

"Where did you get that?" Link asked.

"Sarah gave it to me and taught me how to play it."

"When?"

"When Zelda was telling you about the goddesses and the triforce."

"Okay let me teach you the song." She then sung out the notes of Epona's song. Link and Navi each played it back and Epona came running over when she heard the song. "awww it looks like she likes you now."

"That's sweet and all but we should probably find Griffin and Drake and leave before nightfall." Navi said.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Griffin and Drake ran up a few minutes later, out of breath. "*pant pant* guys I think we lost the cucoos." Griffin said.

"It was *pant* your fault they chased us."

"What happened to you guys?" Navi asked. A shadow then fell upon the group. "also what's up with the sky?"

Griffin looked up. He then took a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "mother of the gods." He said as he lowered them to look over them. **( :( I do too much internet.)**

"What could be that shocking that-" Link was interrupted when an egg fell on his head. He looked up to see a flock of cucoos, one million strong, flying above their heads like birds of prey going in for the kill. "oh." The cucoos then all dive bombed for the group.

Griffin woke up in a cold sweat. "what happened!?." He looks around trying to remember where he was. He then remembered that the group was sleeping at Lon-lon ranch until morning. Griffin wiped the sweat off his forehead. "oh thank gods." He felt a weight on his chest. "Huh?" there was a cucoo siting on his chest, staring into his eyes. Griffin could feel it's gaze searching his soul, looking at all of his darkest secrets, his greatest desires, and the very things that made him him. The cucoo's eyes then started to glow with an eldritch light as its body changed to that of a raven with a mix of pure black and the darkest purple feathers.

The raven said one word and only one. "nevermore." Griffin promptly fainted.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

A figure composed of pure darkness stood in a realm of nonexistence, watching the world through the raven's eyes. "good. The boy's soul is now bonded to the bird, and through it me, And through him I am bound to his patron. Though I no longer control the bird it will allow me the slightest influence. My plan is in motion." It spoke in a voice that would drive men to madness. A voice a man from the desert would hear one day.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"Where the heck is Griffin?" Link, Navi, and Drake were standing outside of the farmhouse.

Drake sighed "still sleeping. The thing about Griffin's sleep patterns is that he either wakes up before everybody else or wakes up after everyone else."

"So how long until he wakes up?" Navi asked.

Drake looked up to the sky to check the position of any celestial bodies. "probably in one or two minutes, it's when the last call for breakfast is at the castle." Drakes stomach growled. "speaking of breakfast we didn't get any. Damn farmers wake up so early."

"Want to raid their pantry?" Link asked. Drake was already inside.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Griffin opened his eyes and sat up "Ugh where am I?"

"You are in guest bedroom of the Lon-lon ranch farmhouse master." answered a voice from the window sill.

"Oh okay." Griffin was calm for a moment before he realized the voice that had spoken wasn't one he recognized. he looked over to see a raven, the same one from last night. "GAH you're real!" Griffin yelped as he fell over.

The raven flew over to Griffin, who was now leaning on the wall shaking, and landed on the floor next to him. "well of course I'm real. I should probably introduce myself, I am Edgar, your familiar."

"But I haven't progressed to the stage of needing a familiar! Also how did I get you?"

"You're never too young to have a familiar. Well you can be, and let me tell you it can get messy if you're too young for one. As for how you obtained me, my prior master gave me to you. And before you ask I cannot tell you who my master is.

"Umm okay..." Griffin was actually incredibly exited. He had a familiar! He didn't even have to do any work to get it. "so what can you do?"

"Ah I'm glad you asked. Unfortunately I am only able to assist with darkness and chaos spells so I will be pointless until you learn any. But I can provide company and do anything a non-magical bird with an incredibly intelligent brain could do."

Griffin was disappointed that he would be unable to use assisted magic but a familiar was a familiar even without magic. Griffin had one more question. "what am I going to tell my friends about you? It's kind of suspicious that I've suddenly obtained a familiar."

"Oh I have already taken care of that. I called in a favor and had new memories created for everyone. They should hit you in three... two... one." Griffin blacked out.

**well of course the raven said nevermore**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!**

"Crap crap crap!" exclaimed a man clad in dark blue robes as he darted across the room, pulled a watch out of his pocket, checked it, and pulled several levers on the wall before turning to the purple clad man standing in the middle of the room "Why did you let Majora in here! She's completely broken time!"

The man in purple sighed "Don't worry, She's been grounded accordingly. Anyways I've seen you fix time before, it shouldn't be that hard."

"well last time there was less time to fix." he said in between pulling levers and turning wheels. "It's been thousands of years since and time has built up a lot." he slammed his hand down a button. "Time is fixed."

"Cool. How long until this thing breaks again?"

"Take it this way, I can fix this two more times if something goes wrong."

"What do you mean "goes wrong"?"

"stuff like the creation of a new major timeline or massive amounts of short range time travel in a short amount of time. luckily both of those things are pretty unlikely."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

/ / / / / / / / /

"Anybody else just feel like you lost several months of your life?" Griffin asked as they walked across Hyrule field.

"no." everyone else answered.

"Well, we're almost there." Said Drake. "We'll be fine as long as nobody looks at the sun."

"Huh? I wasn't listing. you ever notice how the sun moves a lot faster when you look at it." Said Link as the sun fell over the horizon and the moon raised up.

A skeletal hand suddenly broke out of the ground "Goddamn it Link!" Shouted Griffin

/ / / / / / / / / /

The four children stumbled into Kakariko village, scratched an bruised from fighting the stalchildren. "Why did you have to look at the sun, why? also please heal me Drake."

Drake raised his hands said "heal" and gold light flowed out of them, covering the group and healing their wounds "There we go."

"I didn't know that would happen, okay." Link said.

"Well now it's night again. What do we do?" Navi asked.

"Let's go to root through some graves." Griffin suggested.

"What!" the other three exclaimed.

"We need gear and we don't have the money to pay for it. so let's just go get some from long dead adventures and heros." Griffin explained.

"That is completely immoral and wrong." Drake said.

"Hylians are generally buried with rings and gems."

"you know me too well."

/ / / / / / / / / / /

"So why is it okay to rob these graves?" Navi asked.

"Because all of these graves are hundreds of years old. Hell, several of them drop into an extensive catacomb network full of the undead." Drake explained.

"Why aren't you going through them?"

"Were you even listing to me? I said that they were full of undead. No way in hell I'm going down there. Just let Griffin and Link do the work."

"We found something!" Griffin yelled.

"Speak of the devil." Drake and Navi ran over to where Griffin and Link had pulled back a gravestone to reveal a hole. "Wow. How deep do you think it is?"

"Only one way to find out." Griffin said before pushing Link into the hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHOMPH!" Link screamed.

"That deep."

"Are you crazy!" Navi shouted "You could have killed him!"

"To answer your first question, maybe. But the important thing is he might not be dead." Griffin got down on his chest and looked into the hole "You okay down there?"

"I hate you!" Link shouted back up.

"Is there anything down there?" Griffin asked.

"Yea there's a treasure chest down here." Link walked over to the chest, opening it and pulling out the hylian shield. "There's a shield in it!" Link shouted up.

"Cool! Come back up!"

"How?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet." Griffin admitted.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It took an hour to get Link out of the hole "No hard feeling right?" Griffin asked Link. Link pushed Griffin into the hole.

"I heard you can open the tomb at the top of the hill with the song of the royal family." Drake said.


End file.
